Gaia Memory Type Angel Love
by Risa Kaigakou
Summary: Shotaro bertemu dengan Dopant baik?padahal,dopant kan rata-rata apakah dopant oPhill/Yaoi


HAJIMEMASHITE!

Risa ada di sini…

Untuk fict pertama aku persembahkan yaitu fict yang tokoh dan latarnya aku ambil dari drama super hero jepang yaitu KAMEN RIDER dengan versi KAMEN RIDER

W atau KAMEN RIDER DOUBLE!

Silahkan di baca…

Disclaimer:I Don't Own!sorry…

Pair:Shotaro X Philip

Genre:Romance/Drama

Rated:T

Warning:GaJe,OOC,AU,BL,fict ancur,dll.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!

.

.

.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Suara gesekan spidol terdengar jelas di ruangan yang sepi putih bercoret hitam dengan tulisan-tulisan yang terlihat di pemuda paper clip di rambutnya berdiri di papan-papan putih dengan satu tangan memegang buku kosong tanpa satu huruf pun dan satu tangan lagi bergerak lincah menggoreskan tinta-tinta hitam dalam spidol ke papan-papan putih itu,"yak!" teriak pemuda berpaper clip itu dan menutup buku kosong itu di tangannya.

"Oi,Philip!" Philip,pemuda berpaper clip itu menoleh ke asal suara yang topi fendora hitam dengan tulisan rompi hitam dengan kemeja putih bergaris-garis jeans hitam juga sepatu pentofel hitam."pergi ke gaia library!" perintah pemuda itu pada mengangguk dengan senyuman yang manis.

Ia mulai menutup kemudian jiwanya pergi ke dunia serba rak-rak buku berjejeran dalam sekejap."keyword!?" ucap Philip bertanya pada pemuda bertopi fendora."Angel!" jawab yang di Tanya sambil memutari rak-rak yang semulanya banyak hanya tinggal beberapa."next!" pinta Philip lagi."White paper." jawab partnernya lagi dengan gaya seperti orang ini rak yang tersisa lebih sedikit daripada tadi."next!" sekali lagi Philip ketika itu pemuda berpaper clip itu merasakan firasat tidak enak."Heart…Paper Clip!" jantung Philip berdetak keras ketika mendengar keyword terakhir yang di ucapkan pemuda bertopi buku yang semula ada kini Cuma meninggalkan satu buku berwarna merah muda dengan tulisan NAME.'ugh…apa Shotaro melihatnya?' batin Philip merasa tidak enak.

Kembali ke dunia nyata Philip Cuma diam dengan mata memandang sepatu boot yang ia kenakan."apa hasilnya,Philip?" Tanya pemuda yang di sebut Philip Shotaro di Tanya tidak diam tingkah aneh Philip yang tidak biasa,sang Joker mendekati partnernya."OI,PHI—"

BLETAK!

Kepala Shotaro terasa pening ketika sandal hijau memukulnya dari belakang."apa yang kau lakukan,Akiko?!" uring Shotaro pada gadis berambut kuncir ponytail di belakangnya yang ternyata pelaku pemukulan masal dengan sandal kesayangannya."huh…Philip-kun kini sedang sakit,jadi jangan berbuat kasar padanya!" balas Akiko dengan bibir moncong lima senti."tapi tak memukul kepalaku dengan sandal hijau 'kutukan' itu juga kan,Akiko?!" mata Akiko melotot ketika Shotaro mengatai sandal hijaunya dengan kata 'kutukan'.sedang yang di pelototi bergidik ngeri dengan mundur selangkah sambil tangan ia silangkan ke dada.

"tidak apa-apa Aki-chan!aku sudah baikan,kok!" sela Philip menyingkirkan suasana tak nyaman di ruangan ini akibat datangnya Akiko yang tiba-tiba menyerang sang menoleh kearah Philip yang memandangnya dengan sedikit senyum mengesampingkan Shotaro dan kembali pada Philip."benarkah?" Tanya Akiko tak ia bawa untuk mengukur suhu badan di dahi hangat dan mulai berkeringat."…bahkan aku juga sudah dapat melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya." Philip membela dan menyingkirkan tangan Akiko dari Akiko berkedut ringan dan kemudian ia menepuk tangannya ringan."oke,tapi kamu istirahat saja dulu hari kan baru sembuh…" ujar Akiko sambil menarik tangan Shotaro keluar dari ruangan itu."oy…oy,AKI—" teriakan Shotaro yang ingin protes terpotong ketika ia melihat Akiko mendelik langsung bungkam.

Ketika sampai pada ambang pintu dengan keberanian bagai ksatria yang akan masuk perang ia menarik tangannya yang di tarik oleh anak detektif terkenal melotot kearah Shotaro yang Shotaro juga menatap mata akiko dengan tatapan di tatap seketika terkesiap."Akiko…"

.

.

.

"Akiko…" gumam Shotaro mendesis kepada gadis kekanakan di hadapannya."…aku bukan anakmu atau ,jangan memerintahku seenakmu saja…" desis si Joker dan dibalas dengan tatapan terkejut gadis menunduk langkah gontai ia pergi meninggalkan Shotaro di dalam dengan Philip.

Setelah pintu di tutup,Sang Joker menatap partnernya di tatap terkesiap dan baru kali ini ia melihat partnernya marah seperti serius dan di dalam mata hitam itu terdapat kilatan yang tak dapat di jelaskan dengan ,kecewa,sedih,apapun itu bercampur aduk dalam lorong hitam kecil itu."…Philip…" suara berat itu memanggilnya dalam keingintahuan yang Joker ia bawa menuju pemuda misterius di hadapannya.

Ketika Shotaro melangkahkan langkah terakhirnya dan berdiri dua langkah dari tempat Philip berpijak sang Cyclone mundur satu langkah hingga menciptakan jarak tiga langkah dari tempat mereka kelereng hitam saling beradu tatapan hingga sang Cyclone memalingkan muka menyerah akan pesona mata Shotaro."…katakan padaku,Philip?" terobos Shotaro to the di Tanya bingung akan menjawab seperti apa.'cari akal,Philip…cari akal…' batin Philip masih memalingkan muka dari Shotaro.

Tiba saja terlintas di pikiran Philip untuk basa-basi sementara meski mustahil melakukannya ketika Shotaro dalam keadaan seperti ini."sebenarnya ada apa hingga kau sangat ingin tau tentang hal ini?" Philip melancarkan di Tanya tak merespon balik dan tetap memandang Philip seperti mencoba tenang menghadapi tatapan menusuk milik Shotaro yang tak pernah di lihatkan pada padanya dan kali ini ia menunjukkannya."Philip,aku tidak suka basa-basi…" desis Shotaro tau ini tidak ,apa boleh buat demi menjaga identitas orang yang ingin di ketahui Si Joker."Shotaro,sebutkan alasanmu dulu baru aku jawab pertanyaanmu…" Philip tetap pada rencananya dan tidak ini hati kecil pemuda bertopi fendora itu merasa kesal dan mendecak ambil posisi duduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa penat pada tangannya yang bertumpu menggunakan pahanya.

Hari ini ia benar-benar merasa tenang Shotaro berkali-kali menghembuskan nafas yang melihatnya menampakkan raut bersalahnya.'maaf…Shotaro…' batinnya."begini…" Shotaro mulai mengambil nafas."ketika kau sakit kemarin,kau tak bisa berubah denganku kan?.dan yang artinya aku berubah sendiri…" Shotaro mengambil jeda."ketika aku terdesak dalam pertempuran melawan Dopant,ia menyelamatkanku…" jantung sang Cyclone berdetak tak beraturan."dan ia juga yang mengalahkan Dopant itu." Shotaro mengingat kejadian sehari yang lalu ketika ia melawan Dopant berbentuk kelelawar dan dirinya yang kemudian terperangkap dalam jebakan Dopant kemudian Joker di tolong oleh Seekor Dopant dengan paras cantik nan misterius itu juga membantu Joker mengalahkan Dopant kelelawar yang menjadi wujud Kamen Rider Joker itu terpesona dengan Dopant cantik yang telah menyelamatkannya.

Ketika ia lihat perawakannya,Dopant itu memiliki wajah yang tidak umumnya Dopant manis layaknya gadis-gadis yang sedikit mirip Philip yang di hiasi Paper clip berbentuk hati dengan warna sewarna sakura itu sangat menggoda tak emiliki 'dada' tapi tubuhnya begitu indah dengan balutan gaun pink dengan pita berukuran sedang berwarna merah rok mini merah dengan pita putuh yang melilit bagian pinggang yang memperlihatkan bentuk pahanya yang ditutupi setengah dengan kaos kaki putik yang berukuran sampai menutupi hingga separuh high heel dengan hiasan bunga-bunga dan tangan yang tertutupi Glove putih dengan renda pink bergambar dilupa sayap putih dengan gantungan berbentuk hati yang menjulang dan terlihat menempel pada lengan rampingnya.

Sungguh seperti malaikat dan bukannya seperti tetapi,ia mengaku sebagai Dopant dan dia menunjukkan bahwa ia mempunyai Gaia Memory dengan Type Angel Shotaro tak apa boleh buat karena ia telah membuktikan bahwa ia Dopant.

"…ro…Shotaro...!" sang pemuda dengan topi fendora itu tersentak dan kembali pada kenyataan."…Shotaro,kau tidak apa-apa?" mata Shotaro terbelalak karena melihat wajah Philip ia jadi teringat Dopant mulai ia pikirkan Cuma Dopant misterius besar Shotaro meraih wajah manis di hadapannya dan mengelus kulit putih nan halus tersentak dan pipinya mulai mungilnya ia pakai untuk menepis tangan pemuda mundur tiga langkah menjauhi pemuda yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh."Sho-Shotaro…" Philip memegang bagian pipinya yang tadinya di sentuh oleh di hadapannya berdiri dan mendekatinya.

Seiring dengan mendekatnya Shotaro Philip melangkah mundur menjauhinya dengan berharap aka nada seseorang masuk ke dalam ,Ryu,atau siapapun itu untuk menghentikan tau kini pikiran Shotaro tak bisa lari dari bayang-bayang Dopant yang menyelamatkan pemuda Joker di hadapannya.

Philip tersentak kembali ketika ia mendapati punggungnya menabrak papanputih yang biasa ia pakai untuk posisinya antara papan putih dan Shotaro yang makin lama makin mendekat."Shotaro…ini aku…Philip!..." pemuda paper clip itu mencoba menyadarkan pemuda bertopi fendora hitam di hadapannya yang semakin memperpendek jarak mereka.'ini gawat!' pikirnya gemetaran yang kini jarak tubuhnya juga tubuh Shotaro semakin cuman satu setengah jengkal.'siapapun…tolong…'

.

.

.

'siapapun…tolong…' batin Philip memejamkan mata dan tak mau kontak langsung dengan lawan di Shotaro sedang mengunci Philip dengan tangannya berada di kanan kiri kepala pemuda ia dekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda di di rasakan oleh Philip detak jantungnya dan nafas hangat Shotaro yang menyapu memanas menerima kenyataan yang terjadi hari ini.

Dengan pelan bibir Shotaro menyentuh bibir bagai sakura terdiam dalam ciuman hangat ada yang sangat hangat dan dari keduanya saling merasa ada perasaan aneh yang bersarang di hatinya ingin meminta lebih.

Merasa sudah cukup Shotaro melepaskan mata mereka berdua membuka mata Shotaro,wajah Philip memerah seperti strawberry juga ia melahap tapi ia tancapkan pada dirinya bahwa 'ciuman tadi sudah cukup' membuat pemuda di hadapannya 'meleleh'.tetapi,tetap saja itu 'bukan' Shotaro yang biasanya Philip tahu.

Sementara sang Joker masih membelai wajahnya Cyclone tersebut tersadar dan menepis kasar tangan pemuda yang kemudian ia menampar pemuda berambut almond di hadapannya dengan kasar.

PLAK!

"AAUUUWWW!"

Teriak Shotaro sambil mengelus pipinya yang di tapar keras oleh Philip yang wajahnya masih memerah.'Apa yang kau lakukan,huh?!jangan main tampar seenaknya!" teriak Shotaro marah kepada Philip yang memandangnya sejuta kedipan."akhirnya kau sadar juga…" helaan nafas lega keluar dari bibir sewarna sakura hal itu membuat Shotaro mengeluarkan urat kekesalannya."MEMANG AKU GILA?!HAH?!" ujarnya benar-benar jengkel sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jadi lawannya mendekat dua langkah."kau tadi kayak orang terhipnotis saja…" Philip menyungutkan wajahnya dengan wajah memerah.

Shotaro terdiam seribu bahasa ketika mendengar kata 'terhipnotis'.ia sadar akan sesuatu,bagaimana bisa ia terhipnotis?.benar saja karena ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi hingga ia merasakan tamparan keras dari pemuda Cyclone dam dirinya tersadar.'apa aku terlalu memikirkannya?' kiranya berpikir menunduk.

"akan kuberitahu…" ucap Philip tiba-tiba dan dapat membuat wajah di hadapannya mendongak menunjukkan rasa ingin tahu yang Philip mulai ia masukkan ke saku itu menimbulkan rasa keingintahuan yang besar di benak pemuda Joker kemudian,Philip mengeluarkan benda berbentuk flashdisk berwarna pink dan bergambar itu ia serahkan pada pemuda Joker yang menatap bingung kepada benda terimanya dan ia amati baik-baik."aku yang menciptakannya dan aku juga yang memakainya…" ucap Philip jujur sambil menunduk Shotaro tetap pada benda di tangannya sambil menerka-nerka,kapan dia melihat benda ini sebelumnya?.

.

.

.

**SEHARI YANG LALU…**

"kau…siapa…?" Tanya Kamen Rider hitam itu.

"aku…Dopant Angel Love." Jawab makhluk di hadapannya dengan menunjukkan benda berbentuk flashdisk dengan warna pink dan gambar hati.

"tidak mungkin!" gumam Kamen Rider Hitam itu tak percaya.

"tapi…itu benar." Ujar Dopant itu membenarkan kemudian ia mengepakkan sayapnya pergi dengan cepat ke angkasa.

"TUNGGU!Siapa namamu?!" teriak Kamen Rider tetapi,telat.

.

.

.

Mata Shotaro menatap Philip tak yang di tatap menunduk malu dan sesekali mencuri pandang."Philip…kau…" Shotaro berdiri dan mendekati pemuda di mendekap tubuh Cyclone di hadapannya dengan senyum kerinduan dan kasih sayang."tak kusangka kalau itu kau…" Shotaro berkata dalam yang mendengarnya tersenyum malu dan membalas pelukan sang Joker."ya…Shotaro."

**CINTA TERKADANG TAK KITA SADARI DATANGNYA.**

**CINTA JUGA JIKA SUDAH DATANG DAPAT MEMBUTAKAN MATA.**

/END/

Ayeee….

Fict gaje nana bal dah jadii…

Gak nyangka benar-benar membutuhkan waktu yang lama ya…

Silahkan review dan aku tak akan menerima kritik dan saran…

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
